1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector, a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus, and, more particularly, to a reflector comprising a cholesteric liquid crystal layer, a liquid crystal display device including the reflector, and an electronic apparatus including the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, a cholesteric reflector using cholesteric liquid crystals has been proposed. The cholesteric liquid crystals are made up of liquid crystal molecules arranged in a regular helical structure at a certain pitch, and selectively reflect light having a wavelength matching the helical pitch, but passes light having wavelengths other than the wavelength matching the helical pitch. Therefore, the use of a reflector using cholesteric liquid crystals makes it possible to provide a transflective liquid crystal display device which selectively reflects light having a particular wavelength on the one hand, and which passes light having wavelengths other than the particular wavelength on the other.